


taking care of nagito

by k0maedababy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0maedababy/pseuds/k0maedababy
Summary: reader finds nagito injured after a storm, and takes him to their house to take care of him <3
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	taking care of nagito

it was all a big blur, when what happened happened.

you were walking out of hopes peak, ready to go home and relax. it was a very cold day, so cold you could barely even feel your fingertips as you moved them around. “might as well snow.” you muttered, looking around to see if anyone you knew was nearby. no one was around. “guess i’ll have to walk home alone.” you groaned, wishing anyone would be here. even if you had to hear souda blabber on about cars for 30 minutes, or listen to gundham’s strange stories, anything was better than being alone when a dangerous storm was rumored to occur today. before you could even think another though, rain suddenly started to pour down from the sky, leaving you soaked. “great.” you grumbled, and walked out of hopes peak’s gates.

hearing only the “pitter patter” of the raindrops dashing from the sky, you decided to speed up your walking pace a little bit. trying as careful as you could be to keep your balance and not skip on the quickly forming puddles, you took slow yet quick paced steps. everything from your head to your toes, uniform and bookbag, were slowly beginning to become soaked with the drops of rain. sighing, you decided to just walk at a normal pace again. what was the point if you were already as wet as a beach towel...

then, you heard... groaning?

turning around, you barely noticed you were farther from the school than you thought. and... you had no clue to where your house was from this point forward. “goodness...” you said, sighing as you kept walking. you kept hearing more noises, noises that sounded like... noises of pain. displeasure. someone was hurt, that’s for sure.. and you didn’t want to leave them there, what if they were dying?! and if it was some sort of trick, just, run away. that’s what you thought at least-

you walked to where the noises seeming to be coming from- a big patch of large bushes. stepping into the bushes, you noticed a person curled into a ball, with gashes and cuts on their legs. they were caught in many thorns, soaked with water, and their school uniform muddied. you recognized the white mass of hair immediately, as your friend and classmate nagito komaeda.

“nagito?!” you exclaimed, worriedly running to his side. you had to be careful to not slip, and get caught in the thorn bush mess yourself. nagito looked up, smiling in pain when he saw your familiar gaze. “w-well, if it isn’t my dearest friend, y/n....” he let out in a hoarse voice. it was easy to tell he was stumbling on words, the amount of damage these thorns had done was... crazy, to say the least. he began to attempt to escape the sharp prison, flinching and shaking as he wobbled out of it. “a-augh....” he groaned once more, eventually wriggling his way to you. nagito had the most miserable expression on his face; he looked absolutely defeated, and the amount of dirt and mud covering his normally perfectly clean uniform wasn’t helping either. you gently reached out a hand to him, making sure to be careful not to touch where he had been cut too much. “nagito, i’m so sorry...! you shouldn’t have walked by yourself today, it’s so dangerous with this storm and-“ 

before you could continue your worried ramble, he put a shaking finger to your lips. “it’s quite alright. with my luck, something like this was bound to happen... but the good luck must’ve been you coming here, it gave me actual motivation to escape...” he sadly laughed, smiling a painful smile. cheeks turning pink a little at his small comment, you cupped his face softly. “your poor face..! it’s even scratched up... you know what, you should come over... please?” you pleaded, wanting to take care of the poor boy in this state. not bothering to argue, nagito just nodded and let you take the lead, the two of you slowly blushing as you realized you were technically holding hands.

—

“finally, we are here..” you mumbled, speeding up the pace. your only wish right now was to get komaeda inside your home, which was currently only inhabited by you; your parents on a overseas trip. nagito stumbled through the doorway, letting out quick huffs of breath. “my apologies, i’ve muddied your floor...” he frowned, a sincere look on his face. smiling at him, you ruffled his wet hair. “it’s alright with me. now let’s get you all cleaned up...”

leading him upstairs, you looked through your closet to find clothes. you found some baggy sweat pants, and a oversized dark green pullover he could borrow. at first, he shook his head. “that would be so rude of trash like me, to take your clothes and dirty them with myself....” but you insisted on it so much that he said yes. first, you gently directed him to your bathroom- wiping up the trails of water his soaked clothes left behind. “you can take a bath here.. okay?” you gently expressed. his face was that of a rose, turning red thinking about bathing in your own bathtub... it felt weird to him, but if you didn’t mind, he considered it alright. 

nagito hummed softly as he turned on the faucet, warm water flowing out like a waterfall. you couldn’t help but watch; the way he looked so graceful, and so elegant even doing the simplest of actions... how interesting. dropping the towel you found for him on the countertop, you waved goodbye and closed the door. it was pretty hard to ignore the fact your friend... maybe even crush, was in your own house, even in your own BATHTUB. shaking your head at the thoughts, you decide to change yourself.

after you decided to make hot chocolate for the two of you and change, your feet started to carry you back to the bathroom door. gentle singing could be heard, a beautiful voice. nagito couldn’t help it, it was a habit. he secretly loved to sing during showers. becoming distracted by his beautiful song, you didn’t even realize it when you were suddenly face to face with his chest. turning red and staring upwards, you noticed the marshmallow haired boy was also flustered, and didn’t look like he knew what he was doing whatsoever. both awkwardly parting, you ran back downstairs, trying to ignore the fact you saw your friends whole shirtless chest.... very awkward.

eventually, nagito came downstairs also, still red and nervous from the previous interaction. “hi...!” you said, trying to change the subject. nagito seemed really embarrassed, and you didn’t know why- sure it was awkward, but you tried to lighten the mood. “mm, hi y/n...!” he let out, smiling and slowly walking to where you were sitting on the couch. looking down to his feet, you noticed the little red scars speckled across his ankles and legs as he moved the sweatpants up. “they... they really hurt.... but i’ll deal with it. scum like me deserves this, really..” nagito sighed, pulling his pant leg down.

shaking your head, you confidently waved your finger side to side, in a no motion. “no way, nagito! you’re my guest, and i promise to take care of you. i’ll clean up your wounds.” you whispered, softly placing a hand on his shoulder. you found it interesting how the boy quickly tensed up at your touch, but relaxed into it the same way a cat would if it was pet. hurriedly running to your bathroom, you came back with bandages and hydrogen peroxide, to clean him up.

gently rubbing the substance against his scratches, he gritted his teeth in pain. thinking of a way to comfort him, you decided to softly place your lips against his cheek, to distract him from the pain. he let out an audible gasp, and suddenly the substance stopped trickling as he cupped your face, and kissed your lips. shocked, but welcome to this newfound feeling, you kissed back, his fluffy hair tickling your face playfully as he leaned in. suddenly, there was no more injuries to clean, and you had yourself a blushing nagito curled into a ball.

nagito was the first to break the silence. “y/n... i’m so sorry..! garbage like me has no right kissing someone as wonderful as you.. it isn’t fair to-“ before he could continue, you kissed him again, more passionately this time. words muffled by your lips, he put a bandaged hand to your cheek and leaned in once more, smiling into the kiss. breaking apart, you smiled softly. “you aren’t garbage, ko. and... i wish i could kiss you forever..” 

nagito blushed hard at that statement, suddenly picking you up silently, cheeks stained red with blush. “n-nagito?!” you exclaimed, the boy’s hold around you tight and needy. suddenly, you were in your bedroom; the boy dropping you on your bed, your body falling into the heavy blankets with a plop sound. as if in a flash, komaeda was hovering over you, face leaning into yours slowly. he gently cupped your face, kissing you deep and stroking the sides of your face in a soft manner. taking his time with the kiss, he suddenly let go, and collapsed on top of you. nuzzling into your chest, and purring like a cat would, he smiled.

“thanks for taking care of me, y/n... i love you...” he yawned. and suddenly, your hope was curled up on your chest, gently breathing as you brushed through his snow colored locks with gentle fingers. 

—


End file.
